Moonlight Sonata
by DragonMaiden
Summary: This is an original fairy tale by yours truly. It’s probably for the kiddies, but if you’re looking for a cute, short fantasy, read this! A princess and her new guy friend ~_ô have to rid the kingdom of a nasty demon determined to dominate the world.


Moonlight Sonata

A FAIRY TALE FOR ME AND WHOEVER ELSE CARES

**__**

Once upon a time, there was a beautiful, young, intelligent princess named Gwendolyn (or Gwen, as her friends called her) who lived in a castle in the sky.  Her parents, the King and Queen, were very kind and gave their daughter almost everything she wanted.  She even had a pet pony and a baby dragon who would fly her places.  As her 16th birthday approached, her father and mother said to each other:

"Our beautiful young daughter is growing up.  In a few years, she'll be in charge of our entire kingdom in the sky.  She will soon need a husband who will help her keep track of everything that needs to be done."

And Gwen was actually very happy about this plan, for although she had everything her heart desired, she was very lonely for a boyfriend to keep her company besides her pony and baby dragon, who were very friendly, but didn't speak English very well (yet).  So, being very intelligent, she came up with a plan.  She would call on every single young man, aged fifteen to twenty-three, and invite him over to her palace and interview him thoroughly.  Then she would pick her favorite one and become engaged to marry him, eventually (she was only almost sixteen).  But before the wedding, she would invite her other forty favorites and invite them to a ball where she would hook them up with her single friends.  So she called a meeting with her friends (who were her most trusted advisors) who she had chosen to be judges, and her father's operator-dude who had memorized _every_ phone number and address in the kingdom.  Together they planned the questions for the interviews.  Finally after many, many hours of planning and preparation, the dates were set.  The interviewing process would start on March 7, complete with a secret Lie Detector test, which her own special magician had created, Guaranteed Not To Fail (she didn't want a husband who lied, duh).  And the Ball would be on March 17.  The interviews would be held in her father's courtroom.  They would file the entire list of young men's names and photographs in alphabetical order, recording the entire interview for each one on a specially made form.

And so on March 7, at 6 am, all the young men came, by appointment to the castle to be interviewed buy Gwen herself, with breaks for lunch, tea, and dinner.  From 6 am to 10 pm, she thoroughly interviewed a bunch of young men, no matter how ugly they were, for she was not shallow.  Looks didn't matter to her; it was the personality that counted.  And personal hygiene.  For an entire week, she interviewed all those single young men.  Finally, on the 7th day, just after the last young man had left, and as she settled down into her chair to drink a cup of hot coffee, she heard a knock on the courtroom door. 

"Come in," she said.  A young man walked in and said:

"Good evening, your Highness, I hope you're feeling well,"

"Good evening yourself," she replied, "and I am, thank you."  Her eyes ran up and down his body.  He was a head taller than her, thin and lanky, and had many freckles on his skin.  He had dazzling blue eyes and tousled, reddish-brown hair.  But she noticed that his clothes were dirty and ripped in places.  His white shirt had a bunch of scratches on it and she could see his pale chest through the rips in it.  There were red scratches on his skin.  She broke out of her trance when he said:

"My name is Jay.  I came to be interviewed, but if you're through, I'll just go home now,"

"No, no, you look like you went through a lot of trouble to get here," Despite the state of his clothes, she liked the look of this young man.

"Well, that's true.  I'm sorry about my clothes by the way.  I had to escape from… Cee,"

"Who's… Cee?"

"Well, why don't I tell you my story?"

JAY'S STORY 

**__**

Almost a year ago, I started dating… Cee.  She was really nice at first, but after a month or two I found out what she really was.  She had been pretending to be a seventeen-year-old high school senior, but in fact was the leader of a 4000-year-old secret organization planning to take over the universe.  She was a special species of demon that drew innocent people like me into her clutches.  But I never liked the idea of taking over the universe.  I would much rather drive places in my car with my friends.  Besides, she was getting way too possessive.  Every time I hugged another girl, she'd get extremely angry and throw lava at me.  Anyway, she kept me imprisoned in a cage of thorns until I'd change my mind about joining them.  But when I heard you were interviewing every eligible young man in the kingdom aged fifteen to twenty-three, so you could marry your favorite one, I escaped.  Since I'm seventeen, I knew I'd be qualified.  So I pushed my way through a small hole in the cage of thorns.  Apparently, but the looks of my clothes it was too small.  Anyway, I narrowly escaped being caught by her wolf-guards.  I ran as fast as I could to this castle, and knocked on the door.  The guard led me up here, and here I am.

"Lassy me!" Gwen gasped when he had finished, "What will happen when… Cee discovers you've escaped?"

"She'll throw a huge fit.  But that's another reason I came to you tonight.  You have the only magic that can stop her,"

"I do?!" Gwen exclaimed. She never thought she owned anything that was magic.

"Yes, that Aquarius talisman necklace you're wearing.  It belonged to the very first Demon 10,000 years ago.  He found it on a mountaintop in what is now Japan.  It contains the most powerful magic on Earth, both good and evil.  It had the power to create the Demons and it has the power to destroy them.  By the way, how'd you end up with it?"

"I-I think I found it in the front gardens when I was three," she replied.  She was quite shocked.  It's not every day you find out you had the most power in the world.

"Ahhh, that must have been after… Cee lost it when she got drunk one time,"

"Oh. So Jay, what should we do?  We should probably find our way to the secret castle and destroy her somehow, right?"

"Well, yes, we will.  But we need to find a way to get around her wolf-guards outside the castle,"

"Can't we just get rid of them with the talisman?"

"Well, actually, yeah.  That _would_ be easier than what I had in mind.  We should probably go tonight."

It had just begun to rain.  They ran as fast as they could to the secret castle with Jay leading the way.  It started to pour.  They were soaked through to the skin.  The wind began to swirl them around, knocking them into each other and making them stumble.  When they approached the castle, Gwen realized something.

"Hey, how does this work?" she shouted over the storm,

"Uhhh, I don't know.  I never thought of that,"

"Hmm.  I'll just try thinking about something and see if it happens.  Ok, I'm thinking about a large, fresh, coconut-covered, chocolate donut.  Talisman, make a donut appear in my hand now… please,"

Instantly, a large, fresh, coconut-covered, chocolate donut appeared in her hand.

"Ok, so it works," she said, munching the donut and sounding satisfied.

"I wonder how far a distance you have to be to make something work," Jay yelled over the wind, "maybe we can try to blow up the castle from here."

"Well, let's try it," Just then, they heard a huge crack of thunder.  It began to rain buckets, and the wind almost knocked them to the ground.  Gwen tried to concentrate.  DESTROY… DESTROY… DESTROY THOSE FREAKY DEMONS… DESTROY… CEE…

Just then, they sensed a HUGE explosion from about two miles away.  It was so powerful that it knocked both of them off their feet and into a ditch with a foot of water in it.  The explosion made it almost as bright as daylight.  But the incredible thing was that it was totally silent.  Not a sound was heard except for the normal thunder and wind.  But it was so bright that they had to shield their eyes a little.  White rays of light shot up in all directions into the wet night sky.  

Gwen looked into Jay's eyes.  The wind was whipping his sopping-wet hair around and rain was dripping down his face.  His bright blue eyes were shining from the reflection of the explosion.  Then he leaned over and gave her a long, romantic kiss on the lips.  She was quite surprised, but then she thought, _He's the one.  I love this guy and I'm going to marry him.  I don't think he even needs to be interviewed…_  They continued to kiss for a long time sitting in the pouring rain, in the deep puddle of water, with explosions of light swimming all around above them in the night sky.

For the next two days, Gwen and her forty single friends went through all the files and selected forty of the single young men to bring to the Ball.  The Ball would be in two stages: 1: Formal, in the castle's royal ballroom, and 2: Casual School Dance-Type-Dance in the gym of the Royal High School where Gwen attended school.  The Formal Ball was first.  All the girls put on their best ball gowns, and boys put on their tuxedoes.  The formal part lasted from 6-10 pm, and looked like something out of a real fairy-tale, with the massive, fabulously decorated ballroom; the beautifully arranged refreshments; the great music, and the forty-one dancing couples.  Everyone had the best time ever and danced and ate from the refreshment table, and had a whole lot of fun.  But that wasn't all.  At 10 pm, everyone got ready for the school dance-type-dance down at the Royal High School gym.  There, they jumped and danced around to the music and strobe and disco lights and let out the rest of their energy.  There were slow dances too, where the girls and boys they had chosen held each other close and spun in slow circles.  When Gwen danced with Jay, she could smell his sweet cologne and feel the heat coming off his back.  He leaned over and whispered in her ear: "I love you," When he said that, she finally knew she was really in love with him.  It made her feel warm and fuzzy all over, and she wanted to yell with joy to the entire world, but she decided that wouldn't be a very good idea right now in the gym.  She just smiled broadly and rested her head on his shoulder.  But she felt even better when he leaned over and planted another kiss on her cheek, and then on her lips.

Finally around 4 am, everyone said thank you, good night, and good luck to the happy engaged couple.  Gwen and Jay crept up to her room, into her bed, and instantly fell asleep snuggled up against each other.

The wedding was planned to be on the princess' 21st birthday, so there were going to be lots of engagement parties, dances, and dinners until that time.  Five years to look forward to, and years of wedded bliss afterwards.  

Her parents fell in love with Jay and decided that Gwen couldn't have found a better husband.

All the guys that had come to the Ball fell madly in love with Gwen's friends that they had been matched up with.  Her friends couldn't be happier.

Gwen kept her talisman necklace with her at all times so she wouldn't risk someone else finding it and causing more demons to get paranoid and try to take over the universe.

…Cee, with all her power lost and having no way to get it back, slunk back under the slimy rock she had crawled out of to wallow in self-pity.

And finally, Gwen and Jay lived as happily as could be expected, through good times and bad, making their kingdom in the sky the best it had ever been.

This one was definitely for the kiddies.  Although if you aren't a little kid and enjoyed it… well, you're totally awesome.  I wrote it in school when I was a freshman and didn't plan to have anyone except my friends read it.  But hey, we're all friends here, right? So go ahead and criticize, or at least write suggestions in your reviews.  I'm open-minded!  Please tell!  Thanks.

P.S. I might think about writing another chapter, so tell me what you think by clicking the little box at the bottom of the page.  Please.  


End file.
